


tender, slow steps

by enesnl



Series: detours [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: jeongyeon has a crush on the girl in the corner.





	tender, slow steps

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've never written jeongmi. kinda boring. hope you enjoy anyway >.<

tender, slow steps

 

 

*at a cafe near campus*

 

It was Sunday morning. Yu Jeongyeon had exchanged shifts with a coworker. There weren't too many patrons in the cafe, save for some senior citizens here for the 5-8am special. Most students were still sleeping off their Saturday party, or nursing a headache for those unfortunate enough to have a Sunday class, or across town at the cheap 24-hr diner after a night out that never ended. But - in the corner, there was someone new. At least, new to Jeongyeon.

"Hey, who's that girl in the corner?" Jeongyeon asked her coworker, Jihyo.

"Mm, I don't know actually, but she always comes in around this time."

Jeongyeon nodded, interjecting Jihyo's course of action to deliver a vanilla latte to said girl.

"I got it." Jeongyeon smiled innocently at Jihyo, who just shook her head with a tender gaze at Jeongyeon's retreating back.

"One vanilla latte," said Jeongyeon, a little too hoppy to just be congenial.

The girl rose her head, met Jeongyeon's eyes, smiled in a way that was definitely congenial, lowered her head, returned to what looked like homework.

Jeongyeon couldn't say she wasn't disappointed, however she found a new piece of information, tucked into the corner margin of a notebook, which, at the time, she wasn't sure she would ever use.

The girl's name was Mina.

From then on, Jeongyeon's schedule contained a new shift, which, at the time, was for reasons inexplicable to even her.

/

*a month later*

 

"One vanilla latte," said Jeongyeon, with a voice more comfortable than before.

Mina rose her head, smiled. "Thank you."

It was nearly imperceptible, but Jeongyeon heard it. Her smile was a little brighter that day, etched onto her face until she faded away, into her dreams.

/

*a week later*

 

Jeongyeon made a mistake today, made a fool of herself, really.

"Thank you," Mina had said.

"You're welcome, Mina." She ran away before she could see Mina's response, which was at first confused, then full of endearment, peering at her own notebook.

/

*a week after that*

 

Jeongyeon's head was lowered as she served Mina her drink. She made Mina's vanilla latte herself today, worked extra hard to perfect the leaf design on top. She almost cowered away from serving altogether, but Jihyo pushed her ahead.

"Thank you, Jeongyeon."

Jeongyeon's head shot up, looking a picture of that fish phrase she couldn't remember at the moment.

Mina chuckled, gestured toward Jeongyeon's name tag on her uniform vest.

Oh. Jeongyeon didn't reply, just scurried away, behind the counter, a rising blush on her cheeks.

/

*a week after the week after that*

 

Mina wasn't there today. Jeongyeon couldn't say she wasn't disappointed. She'd perfected her 'you're welcome, Mina' all night, checked her smile a dozen times in the mirror.

Her smile was smaller that day.

/

*a week after the week after that after the week after that*

 

Mina was here today. Jeongyeon would be ecstatic, if not for the girl across from her. Jeongyeon couldn't see her face, but there was definitely some glaring to the back of a head.

"One vanilla latte and a mocha cappuccino."

"Oh, hey, Jeongyeon," said back-of-head girl, who turned out to be in her history class. "I didn't know you work here."

"Hey, Momo," replied Jeongyeon. She always liked Momo, and thought maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Well, enjoy your drinks." Jeongyeon paused today, catching Mina's open-mouthed smile. Gummy - it was the cutest smile Jeongyeon had ever seen.

/

*in history class, the next day*

 

Jeongyeon deliberately sat next to Momo today.

"How do you know Mina?" she tried to ask as casually as she could. However, she heard a snicker beside her.

"She's in my Korean class," Momo displaced her course book from her bag, "she's sweet, although you kinda have to push a little to get to know her. But she's sweet."

Jeongyeon nodded, and class began.

/

*the following Sunday*

 

"You're welcome, Mina." Jeongyeon hovered today, a little awkward.

Mina's smile wasn't gummy today. She looked a bit forlorn, actually.

"Are you.. okay?" Jeongyeon hoped she hadn't overstepped anything.

"Uhh, I'm just not confident about my Korean test," Mina pressed a palm to her forehead, sighing. "But I'll be okay. Thanks for asking."

Jeongyeon made a decision in a fraction of a second; it would soon prove to be vital.

"I can help, if you want," Jeongyeon said, gently. "My break is soon."

Mina looked up, with parted lips, unsure, thankful. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be." Jeongyeon smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "Just give me a few minutes."

They got a little closer today, Jeongyeon sneaking glances up from across the table, unaware that Mina was doing the same.

/

*sometime later*

 

Jeongyeon was never one for big, romantic gestures. And she still wasn't, although in her mind, she considered this one. She was preparing a special latte, taking a deep breath, keeping her hands steady. A heart-shaped design peered back at her.

They had gotten more familiar with each other, Mina and her. Their smiles held a bit more endearment. Sometimes Mina would shyly ask for help, whenever she had a Korean test coming up. Of course, Jeongyeon was delighted every time, eager to help.

Jeongyeon walked with tentative steps, placed the brimming cup down carefully, hid her clammy hands behind her back.

"Thanks, Jeongy- "

Mina noticed. She didn't say anything, but Jeongyeon could tell Mina noticed, by the shade of pink now adorning Mina's cheeks. Mina smiled up at her - gummy.

"Um, I have my final coming up.. "

"Give me a few minutes," Jeongyeon started to say. But -

"There's gonna be a study group in the library tonight," Mina said. "Momo will be there." As if Jeongyeon needed another reason.

Jeongyeon would soon find out the study group took place before every test. A few months later, she would tease Mina about it, as they held hands under the table. Momo rolled her eyes, whining about how she had to listen to their 'indiscreet questions about each other,' about how she 'better get some free cappuccinos.' Another few months, a kiss between the bookshelves; not their first.

**Author's Note:**

> just a small gift for my followers, really.
> 
> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
> twitter/aff @enesnl


End file.
